


HOOKED

by RoNoble



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Humor, I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH! IT IS OWNED BY KAZUKI TAKAHASHI, I am Aromantic, I have no idea what I'm doing romantic-wise, Lots and lots of cuteness, M/M, Mild Language, Multi, Post-Canon, Puffshipping, This Ship Gives Me Life, headcannon, keep that in mind, maybe some angst?, the squad will be in here don't worry, this story is under construction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 14:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11060658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNoble/pseuds/RoNoble
Summary: Jounouchi and Ryou's friendship takes a plunge into new territory. Join them as they try their hand at dating one another.





	HOOKED

_I like you._

His hands were trembling lightly. The deed was done; the message was sent. The nerve he had finally gathered was quickly falling, sinking his stomach with regret as the seconds ticked by while he waited for a reply.

"What. Have I. Done?" Katsuya breathed out. A low whistle sounded and his brown eyes shot over to look at the brunette across from him, whom was staring at him in pure astonishment.

"You really did it." Anzu awed. Her brows had disappeared underneath her bangs, "I can't believe it."

A nervous look passed over the blonde's features. "How do you think he'll react?" He questioned.

"To be honest?" She replied, "I have no idea." A frown formed on her lips as she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "Bakura's a pretty tolerant and understanding guy but this is foreign territory. Hell, _I'm_ still pretty surprised that you like him and you told me a week ago."

"Why are you so surprised?" Katsuya countered with a flat look. In response, Anzu smiled slightly, stirring her milkshake idly.

"Well," She began, "I believe it's fair to say that no one really suspected that _you_ of all people, batted for the other team, Jounouchi."

His face flushed a dark pink at the accusation and he stared at her with an annoyed look. "I already told you that it's not like that."

"Right." She snorted.

"It's _not_." He insisted. "I told you that I still like girls-"

"So you're bisexual."

"Um, yeah?" Katsuya came to a mental stop and questioned himself. "Maybe?"

"What do you mean 'maybe'?" Anzu inquired in confusion. "You like guys and girls right?"

"Yes? No? Ugh." Katsuya deflated. "Its complicated."

"Is it?"

"I like Ryou." He attempted to explain, "But not because he's a guy—I like him because he's _Ryou—_ wait, does that make sense?"

"I guess?" Anzu replied.

"Really?"

"No, sorry."

"Are you messing with me?" Katsuya squinted.

Anzu snickered as Katsuya let a small smile pass over his features. Lately, he had been an absolute mess. Nothing more than a tangled ball of anxiety, as he uncovered his profound feelings for one of his close friends. There hadn't even been any sort of warning—it just _happened_. He found himself observing the albino is class one day and as he watched Ryou fend off his fangirls, a single thought formed in his mind:

_Ryou was pretty cute._

As much as he tried to fight it off—and he truly tried—the thought had planted itself inside his head and developed from then on, blooming into something more complex and unfamiliar. The scary part was that he realized he didn't mind it so much. The feeling he got when he was around Ryou made Katsuya giddy. It felt so good to like someone so _purely_ — it was something he had never experienced before. Is this the reason why all those girls confessed to Ryou?

The smile slipped off Katsuya's face as a realization came to him. "Oh shit." He muttered. Anzu blinked at his sudden shift in demeanor. Katsuya huffed out a breath as his brows furrowed. "He gets confessed to on the daily and rejects every single one of those girls." He squeezed his phone in his hand, as a sense of unease settled over him.

_What made him any different?_

"Woah." Anzu blinked, trying to calm the panic she could see stirring within him. "You're just riling yourself up Jounouchi. Relax." Her words had very little effect on the blonde. "Look. You had a reason for telling Bakura how you feel right? Don't lose sight of that reason."

"Right, right." He agreed then combed a hand through his bangs, pushing them back and holding them. "I knew that it was likely I'd be rejected but I still wanted to tell him. I don't expect anything to come from this." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "So why am I doing this?"

_Ding_

The melodic noise sounded and silence enveloped their table. Katsuya stared at his phone with a startled look before shooting Anzu a quick look then gazed back at it again. He exhaled and without a word, he unlocked his phone and checked his messages:

_Excuse me?_

Katsuya bit his inner cheek as he messaged back. _I said I like u Ryou. More than a friend._

His reply was immediate. _Are you serious?_

 _Why would I even joke about this? Ofc Im serious._ He watched the pending bubble appear and disappear over and over in stagnant silence. It was about a minute later that a he received a reply.

_Wtf. Why?_

Katsuya blinked in surprise. What kind of response was that?

_Why not?_

There was no reply for a minute or two and Katsuya set his phone down on the table, his expression pensive.

"Everything okay?" Anzu questioned hesitantly. Katsuya looked at her, before sparing a glance at his phone.

"I… I don't know." He admitted. He drummed his fingers on the table. "He doesn't seem upset or mad, just…confused?"

"Confused? What did he say?" Before Katsuya could answer, his message alert went off. He quickly opened his phone.

_Can we meet up?_

"He wants to meet up…" Katsuya informed, eyes wide. Anzu gave a lopsided smile, "That's a good sign isn't it?" She encouraged. Katsuya looked at his phone before pausing.

"But where?" He drawled out quietly. Once an idea sprung, he quickly sent the text. _Yeah sure. How about the park by the arcade?_

 _That's fine. I'll meet you there._ Ryou's reply came less than five minutes later.

"He's on his way." Katsuya relayed and stood up from the table. Anzu followed suit. "We're meeting at the park by the arcade." As they headed out the cafe, Anzu squealed and Katsuya jumped slightly with a look of startle.

"What the hell what that?" he demanded, staring at her with a cautious look.

"Me. Expressing my joy." she replied.

"What _for?_ "

"The possibility that this could _be_ something!" she exploded, "That's what's making me so excited! _You_ and _Bakura_ could be a _thing_!" she let a noise that resembled a cat being choked, "That is so _freaking_ _**cute**_ _!"_

Katsuya took a step away from her, "You god damn fangirl." he said dryly. "Tone down that crazy, will ya?"

Anzu sobered up quickly and cleared her throat. "How can I not fangirl? Literally the thought of you two being together is like, so _satisfying_ ya know?"

"No."

Anzu huffed and followed the blonde as they walked. The park wasn't too far from where they were so they were able to walk there.

"What I mean is, is that you and Bakura go surprisingly well together." she continued.

"What kind of bogus crap are you spewing?" Katsuya inquired lightly. "We are very different people."

Anzu grinned, "True. But that's why it works. Think about it." she paused as they crossed a street, resuming when they reached the sidewalk.

"You're loud and Bakura is quiet. He's gentle while you're rough. You're obnoxious and he isn't."

"Thanks." Katsuya muttered sarcastically.

"What I'm saying is that you two are opposites and opposites attract."

"Not always." he countered, "Just look at me and Kaiba. Me and him butt heads all the time."

"There are two types of opposites. There is one that is chaotic and there is one that is harmonic." she explained. "You and Kaiba are the first one while you and Bakura are the other." she paused as she realized something. "Technically, you and Kaiba _do_ attract one another since you never stop picking a fight with each other."

"What about me and Ryou then?"

"Well you guys are friends right? That proves your harmony."

Katsuya remained silent as they continued on. Soon they arrived at the park and Katsuya sat on a bench, letting out a heavy breath. He sat forward with his chin resting on his palm.

"I'm nervous." he admitted. "What if he reacts badly? Like 'end our friendship' badly? I don't think I can handle that."

Anzu rested her hand on Katsuya's head. She had remained standing while he sat down so she was taller at this moment. She gave a soft ruffle to his golden locks and kneaded his scalp gently.

"Try not to think negatively. Just try and explain the situation to Bakura, if you can. I can stay here until he comes, if you want?"

"That would be appreciated." Katsuya replied.

They waited for some time before Katsuya received a text that Ryou had entered the park and was looking for him. By then Katsuya had calmed some and gave the boy his coordinates. Anzu bid him farewell and good luck and took her leave while Katsuya waited. Not long after did he see the white haired male appear.

"Yo." Katsuya greeted once he was near. Ryou gave a small smile as he stood awkwardly, rubbing his arm. "Hi."

It was silent for a moment before Katsuya rolled his eyes and gestured to the bench.

"Sit man. I don't bite so don't act all weird on me."

"I know, I know." Ryou mumbled as he sat down. "I just…I'm still trying to wrap my head around this situation." Ryou crossed his arms loosely and leaned forward onto his knees, looking in Katsuya's direction.

"You...like me?" he started. "As in….?"

Katsuya's face flushed lightly, "Romantically."

"Ah…" Ryou already knew that but he still wanted to _hear_ it be said; to confirm it. "...why?"

"Why not?" Again with the _why_?

"I just...never expected that _you_ would ever like _me_. I mean, if there was a guy you would like, I would've bet that it would be Yugi and to some extent, Kaiba even. But certainly not _me_."

"Firstly." Katsuya started, a hand raised, " _Ew._ Yugi? _Kaiba_? What the hell? Yugi is my best friend—he's like a brother! And Kaiba is just— _no! God no! Ew!"_

Ryou laughed at Katsuya's reaction and relaxed slightly. "Actually you would be surprised at how many people think that."

"Who?"

"I _do_ hear the girls at school gossip and whatnot. Some of the stuff they say is certainly interesting. Seems there are quite the amount of fujoshi in our school."

"But _Kaiba?_ " Katsuya pressed. Ryou shrugged, "Some people take the hostility you two have as sexual tension."

"Oh god. Oh my god. Ew." Katsuya shook his head. "Nope. Stop. I'm done. I don't wanna hear anymore or I think I might actually kill myself."

"It would be most unfortunate if you did." Ryou replied easily with a teasing grin. "After all, I wouldn't get to hear why you like me."

Why did he always have to get flustered whenever this came up? Katsuya scratched his cheek. "I don't really know Ryou." he admitted. "I just do. It just happened."

"I don't understand."

"What I mean is...well...not _exactly_ …" the blonde fumbled for a moment, looking about. "I like being around you. I like how nice you are. I like how you make me feel?" Katsuya coughed awkwardly. He caught Ryou's gaze and sighed.

"How can I explain something I don't even understand myself?" he inquired. "I like a bunch of things about you Ryou. Otherwise we wouldn't be friends. I just...like even _more_ , ya know?"

Ryou gave a puzzled look with a tilt of his head. ' _God he was so cute_.' Katsuya thought.

"Like for example: I like that cute look you get when you get confused. Or how you look when you smile. Or how sleepy you are in math class but you try to stay awake so the teacher won't throw chalk at you."

Ryou blinked in surprise. "You noticed?"

Katsuya scoffed, "You were trying to hide it?" he teased. The look sent his way made him smile. Ryou was caught off guard by the expression. It was a normal look Katsuya had given him many times before but now Ryou noticed something different about it. A strange sense of endearment was attached to it now that he looked closer. As he stared into Katsuya's honey colored eyes, Ryou felt his face heat up. How long had he never notice?

"Alright." Ryou spoke, "You like me. Now what?"

Katsuya blinked, "Well nothing I guess."

"Nothing _?_ "

"To be honest, I didn't necessarily have an after goal. I just...wanted you to know." he explained, "I didn't think anything would come of this which is why I'm not asking you anything because I know you would reject me. So it's cool." Katsuya gave a small smile.

"What makes you so sure that I would reject you?" the questioned was murmured quietly, almost shyly and Katsuya blinked. Almost instantly did his eyes widen once he realized what was said.

"What makes me any different than any other girl that asks you out on the daily?" he swallowed. Ryou looked at him squarely despite how red his face was getting. "Well for starters? I know you already." he spoke. "So you already have that going for you."

"Wait." Katsuya breathed, "So you— _wait_." he held his hand out in emphasis. "Are you telling me, that if I were to ask you out right now that I wouldn't be rejected? Is that what you're saying?"

"I wouldn't be _opposed_ to the notion..." Ryou murmured as he fiddled with his sleeves. Katsuya couldn't stop staring in astonishment. He couldn't believe what he was hearing! He was fumbling as nervous laughter bubbled in his throat. "Well I can't really do much if you don't feel the same, now can I?" he stated airily. Ryou remained silent after that and the blonde waited with bated breath.

"Maybe so…" Ryou finally spoke. "…how about we try it out?"

"Try what out?"

"Let's...try _dating_." Ryou's face tinted pink. Katsuya's jaw dropped.

"Dating? As in, the two of us?" he pointed at Ryou then to himself. " _You_ and _me_?"

"You and _I_." Ryou corrected. "And yes. Isn't that what you want?"

"What I want?" Katsuya sobered up. "What about you? Is this what _you_ want?"

Ryou leaned back against the bench, hands folding in his lap. He looked up at the sky and let out a quiet breath.

"How about we make a deal?"

"A...deal?"

"A deal. At the moment, I see you as a very good friend to me." Ryou looked over to Katsuya as he said this. " _However_ , I am not opposed to the idea of being in a romantic relationship with you. In fact, I am actually quite curious as to what it would be like." Ryou voice grew timid as he said the last part.

"Curious." Katsuya grunted. "You're _curious_."

"You say you like me and I was wondering if I may be able to return your feelings if you were put under a different light." he explained. "All I am suggesting is that we try dating each other and if it doesn't work out between us then we go back to being friends. Is that okay?"

"So what you're telling me is that you want to try dating me to figure out your feelings for me? And if this doesn't work out then we go back to normal?" Ryou nodded hesitantly. Katsuya stared at Ryou for a few moments in silence as he contemplated the situation.

"You can also decline the entire offer, you know?" Ryou said gently. Katsuya looked at him in slight surprise before he pulled his thoughts together. That sealed the deal for him and he made his decision. Ryou wasn't doing any harm. He was just curious. Besides, if it didn't work out then they could just drop it and return to being friends right?

"Sure." he finally said with a shrug. "Why not?"

Ryou blinked in surprise and Katsuya smiled warmly. "Starting now I guess we're officially a couple huh?"

Ryou let out a relieved laugh. "I suppose so."

**Author's Note:**

> It has been quite a long time since I have produce any fresh material for Yu-Gi-Oh! So be mindful that I may be a little rusty. I am not new to this fandom by any means and most will know me for my story, "Confusion of the Heart" which was discontinued due to lack of material. However, this idea has been sitting within me for months. I am a HUGE Puffshipper (it is literally my favorite) and felt the world needed more of this delightful pairing.
> 
> That's all I really have to say so I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next will be up as soon as possible!


End file.
